La Reconciliacion
by cerezo lee
Summary: ONESHOT LEMON...Todos los matrimonios tiene complicaciones pero siempre llega la reconciliacion para demostrarse que no importan los problemas siempre se amaran..


La reconciliación

Habían sido unas semanas complicadas para los esposos Li: mucho trabajo y discusiones familiares, lo que provoco un distanciamiento poco agrato por parte de ambos. Ninguno lo decía pero se extrañaban con locura; ninguno lo admitía, Shaoran cuando la observaba solo podía pensar en besar eso labios rosas tan tentadores; que a veces no podía evitar mirarlos fijamente sin que ella se diera cuenta, acariciar esa blanca piel como la porcelana que le hacia hervir la sangre y ni hablar de lo que sentía cuando respiraba su perfume cuando llegaba la hora de dormir. Sakura tampoco podía negarlo deseaba tonto besar esos labios que la volvían loca, acariciar cada músculo de su pecho, sentir su calido aliento estremecer su cuerpo; amaba que la besara, le encantaba sentir sus caricias y deseaba que…la hiciera suya como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado, con pasión loca, con infinita ternura… simplemente suya.

Pero ambos no sabían como tomar la iniciativa para arreglar las cosas con el otro, se amaban mas que nada, pero como decir: "Te extraño, te necesito, te amo"… ¿podría ser orgullo o no saber con aceptar que todo fue un malentendido? Que ya nada importaba, solo estar juntos como siempre desde que se conocieron, desde que se amaron.

Ambos pensaban y sentían lo mismo. Cundo llego la noche después de cenar Shaoran se dirigió a su estudio para hacer unas llamadas, mientras que Sakura acostaba a su hijo para luego ir a la habitación que compartía con su esposo.

Sakura simplemente se cambio la ropa para ponerse su camisón y la bata, se dirigió lentamente hacia el balcón a observar la luna, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos…

-"Shaoran…"- dijo en un suspiro.

En ese mismo instante Shaoran luego de terminar de hacer sus llamadas coloco sus manos en su cabeza tratando de sacarse los problemas.

-"¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?" – se dijo revolviéndose el cabello con rabia.

Luego de unos minutos se levanto se su escritorio para dirigirse a la habitación. Cuando llego a la puerta apoyo la cabeza en la misma y…

-"Sakura..."- suspiro.

Cuando entro la vio allí parada, hermosa y bajo la luz de la luna, pero no se atrevía a acercarse ni mucho menos a hablarla así que ingreso al baño.

Ella solo sintió el ruido de la puerta y se abrazo asimisma, sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Mientras tanto el se mojo el cabello y mirando su reflejo, unos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente.

-"_La amo, me ama. Soy suyo y es mía. Nada mas importa..."- _entonces salio y la observo aun contemplando la luna.

Se acerco lentamente adonde se encontraba su esposa, la mujer que amaba, abrazándola delicadamente por su cintura. Ella solo se quedo allí sintiendo los brazos de el mientras la rodeaban y el latido de su corazón en su espalda, perdiéndose en ese abrazo. El suspiro en su cabello lo que le provoco un dulce escalofrío a Sakura y causo que cerrara sus ojos sintiendo el olor a su perfume inundarla por completo.

Mientras que su esposo rozaba tenuemente su cabello con sus labios para bajar por su cuello hasta su hombro. Esta débil caricia causo una ola de sensaciones en ella, los calidos labios de su marido recorriendo su piel.

Lentamente Shaoran la volteo para que lo mirara, se perdieron en la mirada del otro, mientras el acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de su mujer. Sin decir nada, ninguno pronuncio ni una sola palabra…la verdad no hacia falta en ese instante.

- _"Dios eres tan hermosa, que no resisto el no tenerte…"-_pensó el cuando con su dedo bordeo los labios rosas de Sakura mientras los miraba fijamente. Ella se ruborizo ante la intensa mirada de Shaoran.

Ninguno soportaba estar alejado del otro, así que se besaron. Fue un beso lleno de amor y ternura de parte de ambos, un beso donde transmitieron todo el amor que se profesaban.

-"_Te amo…solo quiero estar contigo."-_fugazmente se dijo a si misma mientras se entregaba mas a ese beso llevando lentamente sus manos al fuerte cuello de su esposo para así rodearlo.

Cuando se separaron; porque necesitaban aire, y se miraron a los ojos vieron un brillo especial en la mirada del otro; un anhelo… mas que eso un deseo, buscaron una vez mas los labios de otro casi con desesperación, con una pasión incontenible. Un suspiro de alegría se hizo presente cuando sintió que su esposo levantaba su cuerpo para conducirla hacia el lecho que compartían sin romper el apasionado beso.

Shaoran la deposito con sumo cuidado en la cama mientras la miraba profundamente y se perdía en esa mirada esmeralda que tanto adoraba desde que la conoció en su infancia, mientras tiernamente apartaba los mechones de cabello castaño de su rostro. Sakura por su parte acariciaba lánguidamente la espalda del hombre que amaba, a la vez que tenuemente se sonrojaba al notar la mirada de marido. Ambos deseaban perderse en el otro sin miedos, dudas y rencores… solo amarse.

SAKURA POV

"_Me miras tan fijamente que me siento desnuda ante tu mirada. Te extrañe tanto todo este tiempo que estuvimos alejados que sentía que moría, como vivir sin ti si eres mi propia vida. Suspiras y me provocas escalofríos, dulces escalofríos en mí; tu mano recorre mi piel y la siento arder._

_Siento tu cuerpo sobre el mío, siento el latir acelerado de tu corazón junto al mío. Se que nadie me haría sentir todo este océano de sensaciones que haces surgir en mi._

_Aunque ya son años de casados, de estar juntos siempre es como la primera vez, como la primera noche que demostramos nuestro amor._

_Eres mi esposo, mi marido…mi amante"._

Con leves caricias Shaoran comienza a despojar a su esposa del camisón de seda que usaba, besando su cuello, hombros y cada centímetro de piel que va quedando expuesta a el. Mientras que las gentiles manos de Sakura empiezan a desabotonar la camisa de el, acariciando dulcemente el pecho de este casi soñadoramente.

El camisón y la camisa yacen en el piso, las manos de joven Li recorren la exquisita figura de su joven esposa produciendo ligeros gemidos de parte de ella, que son como música para sus oídos. Mientras deposita apasionados besos en su frágil cuello y hombro.

SHAORAN POV

"_Te adoro. Nunca hubiera pensado que terminaríamos así cuando nos conocimos siendo niños, pero no puedo ni quiero evitar sentir lo que siento por ti. _

_Siento tu aliento en cuello y me vuelvo loco, loco por hacerte mía y que de alguna manera ser tuyo. No soporto el estar lejos de ti sin ver tus ojos, sin besar tus labios sin tenerte en mis brazos. Darte todo lo que soy, mi ser te pertenece. Perderme en tu cuerpo sin importarme el ayer o el mañana. Solo vivir este momento contigo._

_Estos interminables días solo han sido sufrimiento para mí y juro que jamás permitiré que nos alejemos otra vez. Porque nos pertenecemos._

_Mi compañera, mi mujer…mi amante"._

Sakura se aferro a sus hombros y sintió como el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía. Los pechos expuestos de la mujer se encontraron con las palmas anhelosas de Shaoran que no tuvo la menor duda de acariciarlos y besarlos dulcemente, mientras ella arqueaba su espalda por el contacto de su esposo.

Mientras se tocaban el uno al otro, recorrieron sus cuerpos, reconociéndose en cada caricia recibida, en cada beso dado con arrebato. Entonces la fuerza de la pasion, amor y deseo se apoderaron de ellos, como siempre ocurría. Y es que era una danza que siempre les salía muy bien.

Recorriendo el increíble torso de su esposo, Sakura llego hasta su cadera para desabrochar la hebilla del cinturón, despojándolo de las últimas prendes que tenia. Estaban amándose mudamente, porque no necesitaban más que al otro no había necesidad de palabras, al menos en ese momento.

Cuando el momento decisivo llego sin dejarla de mirarla a los ojos lentamente Shaoran se fue adentrando en su cuerpo provocando que Sakura respirara agitadamente y soltara leves gemidos. Mientras pensaba…

-"_No sabes cuanto te eche de menos"_

Lentamente Shaoran aumento la velocidad de sus envestidas haciéndolos suspirar a ambos de placer, mientras Sakura de aferraba fuertemente a la espalda de el soltando jadeos en su cuello lo que lo enloquecía. Mientras que Shaoran escondía la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la esmerarla sin poder reprimir los jadeos provocados por sentir el húmedo y calido centro de ella oprimiéndose en su miembro.

Cuando el clímax llego ella dejo salir un sonoro gemido, aunque algo ahogado por el beso del castaño. Shaoran se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de su mujer, por supuesto sin lastimarla tratando de recobrar el aliento. Sakura solo busco besar el lugar más cercano del rostro de su marido que tenia, así que beso tiernamente su mejilla cerca de su oído. El movió levente la cabeza para rozar ligeramente sus labios con los de la castaña.

Minutos después el joven esposo estaba acostado boca arriba con la castaña sobre su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos sobre el estomago de este, mientras acariciaba con su mano libre la espalda de Sakura. Luego de unos momentos Sakura soltó su mano para alzar un poco su rostro para poder mirar a Shaoran.

-"Shaoran yo…"- intento decir pero el la callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-"shhh"- dijo el mientras acariciaba sus labios-"no digas nada, ya no importa"

_"pero…"

Entonces el ambarino la estrecho mas contra su cuerpo, mientras ella cerraba los ojos por la cercanía de este. En un rápido moviendo del joven Li y para sorpresa de su esposa, este quedo aprisionando el cuerpo de ella entre el suyo y el lecho.

-"No voy a permitir que te vuelvas a alejar de mi"- dijo con una voz ronca mientras acaricia la mejilla de la esmeralda.

_" No tengo intenciones de hacerlo"- pronuncio en un suspiro cuando sintió las calidas caricias de Shaoran nuevamente sobre su cuerpo.

Se miraron intensamente diciéndose todo lo que sentían, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de otro con tenues caricias, se siento morir cuando noto la sonrisa de su esposo mientras este se acercaba lentamente hasta sus labios por instinto cerro sus ojos esperando que la besara, pero el beso se hacia esperar así que Sakura abrió los ojos notando que su marido aun sonreía. Solo lo contemplo por un segundo hasta que rodeo su cuello y lo obligo a que la besara.

-"No creo que durmamos demasiado esta noche, ¿no crees?"- dijo cuando se separaron por aire mientras la miraba dulcemente.

-"No tengo objeción con eso"- dijo picadamente acariciando su trozo.

Definitivamente ninguno dormiría seria una noche de amor y entrega para los esposos Li. Una noche de pasión y anhelos…no había razón para dormir, no había razón para dejar al otro dormir, se harían el amor hasta caer rendidos…seria una maravillosa noche demostrándose su amor.

Fin.


End file.
